


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait (But Let’s Stop Waiting)

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto and Suga have both been too busy to fool around. When Suga comes home one day and sees how sad Bokuto is, he decides to change this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [bokusuga 30 "Be a good Omega and Bend Over"](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

Suga and Bokuto had both been busy, finding very little time to spend together as a couple. It was starting to weigh on Suga, but Bokuto was much more affected. Once again Suga had arrived home only to see Bokuto lying on the couch looking dejected, but this time he had had enough.

“Bokuto,” Suga said with all the authority his voice ever held. “Get up and go to the bedroom.”

Bokuto turned to look at him with a bored look on his face. His eyes were drooping more than usual, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. A quick look at Suga’s face, however, changed that effectively, and the omega jumped up, posture unusually straight, before heading to the bedroom in such a rush that he nearly tripped on his own feet.

Suga watched him go with slight amusement. Bokuto’s earnest feelings had always made him melt, had always made him feel like this was the omega he wanted to support through every difficulty life might throw at them. With a smile he listened to Bokuto’s restlessness as the omega waited in the bedroom, before making his way there.

Suga had just been to the gym with his friends, and hadn’t taken a shower with the intention of doing so once he got home. He was slightly worried that he smelled gross, but he reminded himself of all the times Bokuto had pretty much clung to him when he was sweaty and disgusting, because apparently that made him smell more alpha.

Bokuto was standing uncertainly in the middle of the bedroom, glancing at the bed from the corner of his eye, when Suga entered and closed the door. His eyes snapped to Suga when the door clacked closed, and the alpha looked at him for a while, measuring him with his eyes. Bokuto’s scent was saying “excited but uncertain”, and Suga quickly decided it would be safe to go for something more extreme than sweet love-making.

“What have you been up to today?” he asked.

Bokuto breathed in through his nose so strongly his nostrils flared. He really was enjoying Suga’s scent. His body shivered as he kept looking at Suga with intense eyes.

“Have you done all your work?” Suga asked, this time stronger.

“Yes,” Bokuto hurried to say, a bit too quickly in Suga’s opinion.

“Oh, really?” he asked and smirked. “So you read all those articles that you were behind with? And you also managed to start working on the essay?”

Bokuto’s lips pressed into a tight line as he considered the situation. He was still breathing heavily, fingers twitching at his sides. He then let his head slump low.

“Well, not exactly,” he said quietly.

“What was that?” Suga said, taking a step forward. “You haven’t done your work _and_ you lied to me?”

Bokuto looked at him through his thick lashes, his bushy eyebrows lowering to a frown. He took in a deep breath, arousal flashing in his eyes.

“I guess so,” he said quietly.

“What did you say?” Suga asked.

Bokuto was starting to look overwhelmed by the situation. Suga was watching him closely, waiting for any sign of discomfort to pull back, but Bokuto stood his ground, chewing on his cheek and frowning harder. He then lifted his head up to face Suga properly.

“I haven’t been a good boy,” he said slowly.

That was the sign Suga had been waiting for, and he relaxed. He didn’t let it show in his demeanour, only in his eyes as an understanding that he knew Bokuto could see.

“That’s right,” Suga said, stepping closer once more. “You haven’t been a good boy.”

They were standing very close to each other, close enough to kiss if they both leaned forward. Suga was now clearly smelling Bokuto’s arousal, and it filled his heart with warmth that he had missed. They should make time for mating more often. They really should.

“You have been a very bad boy,” Suga said, voice low and quiet, but he knew Bokuto was listening to every word. “And what do bad boys deserve?”

Bokuto swallowed, eyes going out of focus for a moment as he swayed on his spot. He then blinked and looked at Suga.

“A punishment,” he said quietly.

“That’s right,” Suga said and smirked. “You need to be punished.”

Bokuto’s body was vibrating with excitement, and he was doing his best to keep still. Suga found it so endearing he had a hard time maintaining his seriousness, the urge to fall into giggles and kiss Bokuto silly getting stronger by the minute.

“Please,” Bokuto whispered.

“I wonder what kind of a punishment would be adequate,” Suga said thoughtfully, pressing a finger over his lips in thought. “You wouldn’t happen to have any suggestions?”

He pointedly looked at Bokuto, who was biting his lip and whined in his throat. Suga raised a brow in question, and Bokuto breathed in deep again before answering.

“Sp- spanking,” he said, voice trembling.

Suga smiled.

“How many?” he asked.

He wanted to quit the games and get to the action. He wanted it so bad that he was almost ready to abandon the plan and jump Bokuto right at that second. Bokuto was so overwhelmingly turned on that the air was starting to feel thick with his omega pheromones.

“Ten?” Bokuto finally suggested.

Suga almost wanted to increase the number, just because it would be a good show of power, which Bokuto loved, and because Bokuto was most likely relying on that, but he also kept in mind it had been a long time since the last time he had gotten the chance to spank Bokuto’s ass until it was red and burning. It would be better to keep the amount in check.

“Ten it is,” he said.

There was also the fact that he really wanted to fuck Bokuto soon.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded, and Bokuto immediately started to pull off the garments that were on the way of his pleasure.

Suga took a shaky breath when Bokuto’s focus was elsewhere, and started disrobing himself too. He wondered if he should keep at least his underwear on, but the thought of having to take it off later instead of pushing into Bokuto the moment he was done spanking him was not very appealing. So he slowly pulled his clothes off, folding them neatly onto a chair, unlike Bokuto who had already thrown all of his clothes to the floor. Suga could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him, he could fell the lust radiating from the omega, and he was pleased to have made this decision, even though he certainly could have been using his time for something more useful.

After Suga had folded even his underwear to the pile he turned to Bokuto. Bokuto’s cock was already hard and starting to leak. Suga wanted to ask when the omega had jerked off the last time, but couldn’t disrupt the moment. Instead he was thankful that his own erection wasn’t noticeable yet, so he felt more in control of himself.

Suga sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Bokuto with piercing eyes.

“Be a good omega and bend over,” he said.

Bokuto licked his lips and immediately positioned himself over Suga’s thighs. Suga gave him time to find the best position to stay in, before resting his hand on Bokuto’s ass.

“You will count each strike,” he said.

“Yes,” Bokuto squealed, legs trembling with excitement.

Suga took a while to simply stroke Bokuto, just to feel the warmth of his skin on his hand, just to feel the muscularity of his ass and thighs. Then he struck for the first time, hand slapping against Bokuto’s left cheek.

“One,” Bokuto said, voice high and tight, and cock brushing against Suga’s thigh.

Suga didn’t wait to go again, this time aiming to the right cheek.

“T- two,” Bokuto counted.

Suga closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, the feeling of Bokuto over his lap and squirming.

The next strike was aimed right below the curve of Bokuto’s ass. The omega whined loudly, but rolled his hips forward. Suga hit him twice more before taking a break, stroking the reddening cheeks gently as Bokuto’s breathing trembled.

“Six,” Bokuto called after a yelp of surprise.

At eight the omega’s voice broke and he pressed his face against the bed, cock dripping pre-come that was making Suga’s thigh sticky as Bokuto moved.

“Nine,” Bokuto yelled.

Suga noticed a trail of slick emerging from between his ass cheeks. He smiled at it, poked his finger there and spread the slick to the underside of the omega’s ass. Bokuto whimpered, and Suga hit him for the last time.

“Ten,” Bokuto mumbled right before Suga was about to remind him to count.

Suga stroked the burning red cheeks with a gentle hand.

“You did well,” he said. “You did so well.”

Bokuto sobbed and lifted his head, a faint smile on his lips.

“What a good boy,” Suga said and leaned over to press a quick kiss on Bokuto’s lips. “My good omega.”

Bokuto’s eyes were shining with happiness, cheeks striped with tears. Suga moved back on the bed, beckoning for Bokuto to follow, and the omega crawled in behind him. Suga lay down and Bokuto pretty much sat on his cock before realising and moving back a bit.

“You got hard,” the omega said in wonder and touched Suga’s aching cock with the tip of a finger.

“For you, babe,” Suga said and smiled at the way Bokuto’s face lit up with joy. “Stretch yourself.”

Bokuto sniffled before reaching back, jolting a bit when he touched his burning ass, but quickly pushing his finger to his entrance. Suga couldn’t see exactly what he was doing with his heavy balls blocking the view, but he did enjoy the little sights of pleasure that were pouring from Bokuto’s lips.

It didn’t take long before Bokuto’s hips jerked, and right after that he came, semen spurting onto Suga’s stomach and chest. Bokuto pulled his fingers out and stared at the sight in horror.

“I’m sorry,” he started to say but Suga hushed him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said.

Bokuto looked like he was trying to decide whether or not he could trust what Suga was saying, and Suga smiled, reaching out to take a hold of his hips and pulling him forward until his was hovering over his cock.

“You know what to do next,” he said and smirked at Bokuto, who blinked in surprise.

Bokuto slowly took a hold of Suga’s cock, and the alpha hissed at the contact that he had so been craving. Bokuto lined it to his entrance, and stopped to confirm with Suga that it was what he was supposed to do. Suga watched as his cock was pressing past Bokuto’s cheeks and felt how it slowly breached the tight hole he had wanted to fuck all this time. He sighed with content as Bokuto lowered himself on the cock.

“Ah, Koutarou,” he said and took a hold of Bokuto’s hips again.

Bokuto was sucking on his lower lip as he took Suga all the way in.

“Is it okay?” Suga asked.

Bokuto nodded.

Suga waited for a moment longer, slowly counting to five before urging Bokuto to roll his hips. The omega did, groaning as he squeezed down on Suga’s cock. Suga pressed his hips up to meet Bokuto’s burning ass, feeling how his cock was sliding inside the omega’s wet hole. Bokuto was starting to get into it, soon riding Suga with all he had. Suga pushed up to meet Bokuto when the omega slid down, causing his body to bounce, egging both of them on.

It was fast and dirty, Bokuto’s slick making filthy sounds as they went on, and Suga could feel how it was dripping down his cock, down Bokuto’s ass and thighs, and it was making Suga’s lower stomach wet and sticky. The smell was intoxicating, and Bokuto bent down to press his nose to Suga’s scent gland. His scent gland, in turn, was right next to Suga’s nose, and he inhaled loudly before licking over it, sucking on the edge of Bokuto’s mark. He could feel the jagged edges of the scar on his lips, and his heart was filled with warm happiness as he remembered that Bokuto was his, Bokuto was his omega and he was his alpha, and nothing could change that.

Suga slid his hands to Bokuto’s sore ass, causing the omega to gasp and jolt differently, his insides tightening around Suga’s cock, and that was all it took for Suga’s knot to swell. He pushed it inside Bokuto, hard thrusts of his hips ensuring that the knot stayed inside when he came. Bokuto moaned when Suga’s hot seed shot inside him. His legs were trembling and Suga squeezed his ass, causing him to yelp before he came too, fervently grinding his cock against Suga’s stomach and mouthing at his scent gland.

After a few more shaky rolls of his hips Bokuto stopped moving. His breath was hot against Suga’s neck, and Suga lifted a hand to his hair, stroking it with soft fingers.

Bokuto groaned and turned to his side, rolling Suga with him. They looked at each other, and Bokuto’s face was blissed out.

“You’re amazing,” Suga said, still stroking the omega’s hair. “I love you, Koutarou.

“Alpha,” Bokuto mumbled against Suga’s neck before retreating again.

His face was red and eyes shining with happiness and content.

“I love you too,” he said.

Suga kissed Bokuto, cupping his face and then embracing him.

“You’re the most important part of my life,” Suga said. “I should work harder to be able to tell you more often.”

Bokuto was happily snuggled up to Suga’s chest. He didn’t say anything, but he did smile. Suga relaxed, warm joy filling him as he felt Bokuto breathe against his body. He allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm technically not taking these requests anymore, but if you have a really cool pairing in mind feel free to suggest!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
